SIT INUYASHA!
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Nothing is funnier than the word sit around Inuyasha. what if there were many more sit moments? rating could change.
1. Info

**I shall take any idea's and put them into story form except for ones:**

without the word sit at least once

with curse words

with an inapropriate part

without enough discription

**I will except:**

other people saying sit instead of kagome

a crossover

accidents

painful things

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome walked towards the well to get back home.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried from behind. Said girl turned around to glance a look, then continued on her way again. Inuyasha caught up to her and walked backwards. "I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"Well, if you were really sorry, you would quit ignoring me and looking for Kikio! I mean, really, Inuyasha! I thought you were done with her!" Kagome looked at her large stomache, carrying her child. Getting to the well, she jumped in. "Don't follow me!" She managed to yell before dissapearing into her era.

"Like that's going to happen." Inuyasha said to himself, jumping in after her.

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly got out of the well. "Uh... This is not going well with my stomache." She climbed out of the well and walked to the door, stopping to catch her breath. She continued on her way, but after halfway, her name was called.<p>

"Kagome." She turned to look at the top of the stairs and saw Inuyasha there.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?" She yelled at him.

"And how many times have I listened?" He asked back, smirk on his face. For a moment she didn't answer. Then she said, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said back.

"SIT!" The necklace pulled down, Inuyasha with it. He started falling down the stairs, one by one. Kagome walked down, ignoring the sounds he made each time he hit a stair. At the bottom he stopped. Kagome walked on, ignoring him.

"Kagome..." He managed in a mumble before passing out for the time being.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written lately. I was kind of busy, then my internet wasn't working. Stupid rain... Then the computer died and I couldn't charge it. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

SCREECH! The large white truck made a quick stop, but not quick enough. Minutes later an ambulence came up to the accedent with some police cars. Men jumped out with a bed, then got the girl into it, finally placing it in the ambulence. The black haired girl growned, unconsious, as the car sped out of sight.

_Flashback:_

Kagome was walking to school, thinking about all the tests and stuff. Slowly, her mind shifted to Inuyasha. _Why am I thinking about that jerk? _She thought. She stooped, head down to the ground._ Why, he is such a..._ SCREECH! She turned and looked, just as a white truck hit her, knocking her out.

_End Flashback._

When Kagome woke up, she saw a greenish ceiling. Her arm was bound in wrappings, as well as her leg, and they were slung up in straps connected to the ceiling. She growned as she tried to move around and look.  
>"Oh! You're up!" Someone said. She tilted her head up, seeing a nurse coming over to her. The nurse sat down on the bed next to her. Kagome winced. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"<br>"Yea, I'm fine."  
>"Ok. I'll be back." Then the nurse left. Kagome sat in silence for moments. Then, an irritating knocking on the window broke it. She shifted her head as painfully as possible. A crow was sitting by the window, hitting it repetingly.<br>"Shoo!" Kagome said loudly, flinging her good arm in the air. The bird flew away. _Finally, some silence! _A few minutes later the tapping noise came back. Kagome slowly turned her head with irritation in her eyes. The crow was back, continually knocking it's beak on the window, again.  
>"Shoo!" Kagome said even louder, not even bothering to fling her good arm in the air. The bird flew away. She went back to resting.A few minutes later the tapping noise came back. Kagome was so irritated, she flung her head around.<br>"Shoo, I said, you annoying little pest!" She suddenly broke her anger, staring ahead. Inuyasha was sitting there, scared out of his witts, finger poised to tap. "Inuyasha! Can't I get any rest? SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome huffing, anger flowing off of her. Suddenly, the slings broke.  
>"OWWW!" Both Inuyasha and kagome yelled at the same time.<p> 


End file.
